


UNIT - Happier Times

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast:</p>
<p>Kate Stewart<br/>Jac Osgood-Stewart<br/>Petronella Osgood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - In The Days After The Zygon Invasion

"Jac..."

The word was murmured, the woman on the bed writhing with something close to agony, the word coming time and again, sweat pouring from her. Illness was not something that Kate Stewart often gave into, but this one had all but broken her, leaving her both delirious and sobbing, calling for someone who was no longer alive. The two Osgoods stood over her, Petronella, the Human Osgood, had spoken softly. 

"I told you... we have to get her back."

"I can't... I can't resurrect her..."

"Then we need someone who can..."

"There's nobody."

"Missy... The Doctor... someone has to be able to find a universe where Jac lived."

"The Doctor then."

Bonnie Osgood, the Zygon, had left, choosing to leave Petronella to watch over the woman she loved, calling the Doctor as only she knew how, making it clear what was needed. This sickness was one that only Jac could find a cure for... and Bonnie intended to make sure that they saved Kate... somehow. 

Days later and Jac emerged from the TARDIS out in the Palace Courtyard, leaving Bonnie hidden and Petronella to greet her. 

"Osgood..."

"Yes."

Petronella smiled, noting her twin walk away, Bonnie would be in touch but they needed Jac and Kate together, and Bonnie knew, too well, she would break the woman's mind. Petronella had sighed slightly, outlining what had happened and leading Jac to Kate's bedside, the two looking down at the sobbing, sweating, broken woman. 

"Jac..."

"Kate."

The word was just as soft as ever as Jac moved to tuck sweat-dampened hair from Kate's eyes, checking for markings, for which cure would work. Then, almost with a smile, she spoke. 

"Only you, my dear Kate, could fall under a fairy-tale curse."

"What?"

"She's fine... technically broken, but we can fix her... we just need one thing."

"Which is..."

"Rather a lot of lip-gloss... she was poisoned... I assume by a fraudulent me..." 

"Bonnie."

"Yes..."

The sound of something being shot rang out from the courtyard and Jac sighed. 

"Well, here goes..."

The brush of Jac's lips against her own seemed to sooth Kate's writhing, although she was still, at least for now, unconscious... 

"Why didn't it work."

"It did... but I'm only half of the people she truly loved... truly loves."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

Osgood had smiled slightly, then, somewhat tentatively leant to kiss Kate, settling on the opposite side of the bed as they waited for Kate to wake. 

"Jac..."

The word came once more as Kate sat up, wincing as her head span. 

"Jac? Osgood?"

"We're here."

The two women replied at once. 

"You... came home."

Jac smiled.

"Yes, we did."

"Don't leave me again..."

The words were oddly weak and Kate broke, sobbing quietly. It was rare for Kate to cry, but then she had lost them both, now she had them both back. 

"We won't."

"Ever."

The two spoke gently, it was to be the first day of the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rebuilding Hope

Night after night they woke, either one, or both, aware of Kate's weak sobs, sobs she tried so hard to hide, still afraid, still hating being afraid. Seeing herself as fragile was something that Kate hated, she hated to cry, hated to show any kind of pain, she always tried to be strong. That Osgood and Jac knew was only a sign of how close each woman had become to her before... before Missy, before the Zygons, before the illness. They had thought they would lose her. It was their turn to be afraid. 

Kate, eventually, slept peacefully through a night. Neither Osgood or Jac left her side, or bed, anymore. They had become so used to lying in public and yet... alone... everything was truth and love and safety. The nightmares returned occasionally, Jac would wake sweating, her face pressed tightly to Osgood's back, Osgood curled tightly around Kate. The protective nature of the three way curl was one that had developed naturally. Osgood too woke sometimes, afraid, horribly afraid that she had lost Kate, remembering the taunting of the woman, the Zygon, they had called Bonnie. Then it was simply the safe, warm, comforting way that Kate would sleep with her face pressed into Osgood's shoulder that eased it. Kate still woke crying, but now it was to find herself sheltered, safely curled tightly in Osgood's arms. Osgood seemed to never really wake now, simply murmur a reassuring 'I'm here' and fall back into sleep. Nobody much minded being woken, but then they rarely were. 

It was easier to remain aloof at work, simply good friends. Nobody really expected to see Osgood or Jac without Kate and, since that was the case, the three often found some excuse to talk, to take a lunch together when possible. They remained professional at work, just simply watching one another work and doing their own work. Osgood and Jac worked almost as Kate's eyes and ears when it came to science and technology. Kate had always known science was the best way forward but having Jac to handle the public and media accounts helped a great deal.


	3. Chapter 2 - Learning To Surrender

Kate had been slightly guarded since Jac and Osgood returned, they both knew it was nothing to do with them, simply that Kate was unsure how best to choose a sleeping partner each night. Neither minded sharing but both knew, at least at first, that they would need to get Kate used to either being watched or watching. Neither was able to think of how they would both pleasure Kate at the same time and, since Kate seemed to prefer the idea of one woman at a time, they had a feeling that what they had discussed would be fine with Kate. They had discussed, at somewhat long length, who it was who should go first, Osgood pushing the fact that Kate had been saved by Jac and so she thought Jac should be the first. Jac was, after all, still close with them both and Osgood knew that, when the time came, all three would live together, even if they could never marry. 

It was not simple to convince Kate that she should allow Jac to share her bed without Osgood also there, although Osgood had made the valid point that she would eventually come to share the bed in the same way that Jac hoped to, she just needed Jac to be first as she knew that Kate would relax more if that was the case. 

Kate had been unsure how best to broach what she wanted or needed and, eventually, despite thinking she should be the one in charge, she had given in to what she needed and admitted that she was unsure how best to go about making what she needed and wanted happen, asking, and trusting, Jac to take control and give her the help she needed to reach a release. Despite her trust she was still blushing slightly as she allowed Jac to take her to bed and undress her, it had been many months since she slept with anyone, even Jac. Still Jac looked at her as if she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, guiding her gently to the bed and settling her there before settling over her, kissing her with the same soft, sweet passion that she always did, her touch light as she moved to cup and caress Kate's breasts, the tenderness of her touch drawing a low moan from Kate, who, finally, relaxed enough to let herself enjoy what was happening. Jac looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and, when Jac touched her she felt as if she was. The feel of Jac's touch slid slowly lower, over her stomach, leading her to take a steep breath inwards before she felt the hand slide still lower, the gentleness with which Jac teased her fingers over her clit bringing her to arch and openly moan in ways she hadn't for a long time. Jac seemed to sense what she wanted, what she needed, and pushed slowly in, setting a pace that slowly but steadily began to up in pace. It was enough that she arched, cried out and, with a force that surprised them both, came fully apart. She was unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks even as she came down, aware of them only when Jac kissed them away, her voice gentle. 

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere..."

"I know... I just... I've missed this, I've missed _you._ "

Jac's smile softens further before she replies, her voice gentle. 

"I missed you too."

It turns from evening to night as Jac and Kate finally sleep, Osgood sneaking in momentarily to watch them sleep before returning to the spare room, finally confident that between them she and Jac can help Kate learn how to relax and return their lives, lives they shared to normal.


	4. Chapter 3 - Learning To Believe

Kate seems happier the next day, they work, investiagting nothing, simply filing and paperwork filling the day, all the same Kate seems more content and Jac smiles as she runs the usual updates for the servers and systems, watching with amusement as Osgood tinkers with several left-over computer parts. It seems she is determined to build something, although Jac isn't quite sure what. They are simply content and yet... as they head home, Jac is glad of it. Osgood seems happier now that Kate is happy and she feels more relaxed herself. It is a promising silence that fills the walk home, Osgood and Jac walking either side of Kate, neither woman needing to worry about Kate as they head home. She is happy, they are alive, it is perfectly fine. 

That evening Osgood broaches the subject of her night alone with Kate, Jac is content to let her have it and she smiles as Kate flushes again, seemingly all too happy to agree. 

They eat in silence before Osgood leads Kate away, leaving Jac to smirk even as she settles to read. Osgood is gentle as she kisses Kate, treating her almost as if she is delicate. It's a surprise, but she likes it. Osgood kisses her time and again as they undress one another, Osgood is a little more giving with Kate, although Jac had done what was needed, aware that Kate was too shy to do what she wanted last night, tonight she is free to do what she most enjoys and Osgood smiles, settling her on the bed and moving over her, where Jac had used her hands and fingers, Osgood chooses to use her lips and tongue, tracing idle patterns on Kate's skin even as she moves to suckle lightly at Kate's breasts, enjoying the raged mewl it forces from Kate, her lips and tongue eventually trailing still lower, over her stomach, and hips, then, teasingly beginning to kiss her way up from Kate's feet, Kate's hands tangling in her hair to pull her firmly into place when she finally does suckle at Kate's clit, dragging yet more ragged moans from her in a way that she never has before, it seems that Osgood is determined to tease her until she squirms and, eventually, Kate speaks, her voice ragged and far huskier than usual. 

"Don't you dare stop."

Osgood merely smiles and begins to lap teasingly at Kate, drawing further moans and some slight whimpers from her, the resulting climax still harder than the release last night, although this time Kate does not cry, simply falls back against the pillows and lies still, panting for breath in a way that brings a delighted smile to Osgood's lips even as Osgood steps away to find her inhaler, taking several sharp inhales before setting it aside and rejoining Kate in the bed, the two curling close as they slept.


	5. Chapter 4 - Happier Times

It is clear the next morning that, now having spent the night with both Osgood and Jac, although different nights, Kate is far more relaxed. She seems sure of herself and, since UNIT is currently on downtime she spends her time working more on her life than on her work, her paperwork, finally, is finished and she smiles as she watches Jac finish her work with the computers even as Osgood continues to build her computer pieces into what seems to be a sculpture. It is clear that she is working on a gift of some kind and both Jac and Kate are more than content to let her work. The rest of the team slowly drain away even as Jac and Kate find excuses to stay behind. Osgood finishes her work and joins them in the office. It is silent and yet Kate is happy to have both Osgood and Jac with her. They work alone for a little while, composing a way to explain their relationship to the rest of the team. It is easier now, none of them are afraid, none of them are scared to lose one another and, since most of the tem appears to be at the least bi-curious, they have very little fear that the team will mind that Osgood and Jac, both women who had been called Kate's right hand, were dating both each other and Kate. Kate seems less happy about the idea of explaining the relationship to her higher officers within the Army but she does agree, slightly sighing as she does so. Still, none of them are worried. These are happier times. Even when Jac had been considered dead Osgood had been returned, although Kate had quickly fallen ill. Now, with Kate well, Jac and Osgood both alive and safe, they knew that no matter what the future may hold they would all be safe together.


End file.
